The Meaning of God's Laws in Daily Life
by mildetryth
Summary: Some questions in an open letter to Dr. Laura Schlessinger to be able to serve God better than before.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bible, nor the letter beneath. I do however, own a fantastic new cushion I got for my birthday!

**Author's note:** This is a mail I received. I thought it had to be clear that everyone should worship Dr. Laura Schlessinger, so I decided to send this forth into the world. Amen.

Seeing I only put this on Internet, Please Do Not start blaming me for all the Chaos, Disorder and Panic in the Christan world. Only half is my work. (Just kidding!)

* * *

**The Meaning of God's Laws in Daily Life**

Laura Schlessinger is a 59 year-old American, mainly known as hostess of the popular 'Dr. Laura advice call-in show' which takes place every weekday for three hours. She is a emphasizing critic of practices which have become in her opinion too visible in the modern American society: living together before marriage, marrying quickly and at young age, divorcing easily or without a culprit, wanting to be a single-parent, child care, mothers working out the house while having young children, marriages between people of the same gender, flexible parenting, abortion, euthanasia,… in her radio show she gives her opinion on these and others social and political subjects. Some of her statements are evidence of common sense like "practise in taking responsibility", while others provoke severe disagreements. As well her followers as opponents agree on one account: her advices are mostly very strict and there is no compromise possible. Every question gets 'right' or 'wrong' answer. What's 'right', should be done by everyone. Moral behaviour is or right or wrong. A Golden Mean doesn't exist.

Dr. Laura has also written a large number of self-help books, next to hundreds of religious books.

In 2003 she turned from the Jewish orthodox religion. She didn't feel any connection with God and was frustrated by the numerous efforts she delivered to follow her religion. She envied the relation that her Christian fans have with God. Maybe she'll find atheism on her way one day?!

However, in her show she has repeatedly labelled homosexuality as a biological mistake, abnormal, a deviation, a blunder,… that, consistent with Leviticus 18:22, not can be tolerated under any circumstance.

I give you an open letter to Dr. Laura, written by an American citizen. Enjoy!

"Dear Dr. Laura,

Thank you for your efforts to raise people in accordance with God's Law. I have learned a lot of your program and I try to share with as many people as possible. When someone tries to defend the gay lifestyle for example, I remember this person that Leviticus 18:22 clearly states that it is 'abomination'… End of the discussion.

Nonetheless I need your advice on some other facets of God's Laws and how to live according to them.

1. Leviticus 25:44 states that I may have slaves, as well male as female, at condition that they are bought in neighbouring countries. A friend claims that this counts only for Mexicans, not for Canadians. Can you explain this? Why can't I possess Canadians?

2. I would like to sell my daughter as a slave, as defined in Exodus 21:7. What do you think would be a fair price, nowadays?

3. I know I can't have contact with a woman during her period of monthly impurity –Leviticus 15:19-24. But how do I know? If I ask, most women take the offensive.

4. When I burn a bull on the altar, I know this spreads out a for the Lord pleasing scent –Leviticus 1:9. But my neighbours are very stubborn and claim that the scent doesn't appeal to them. Should I destroy them?

5. I have a neighbour who insists on working during the Sabbath. Exodus states clearly that he should be executed. Am I morally obliged to kill him myself or can I ask the police to do it?

6. A friend claims that, though eating crustacean is 'abomination', it is less bad than homosexuality. I do not agree with him. Do you? Are there grades in abomination?

7. Leviticus 21:20 states that I may not come near the altar of God If I have problem seeing. I have to admit I wear reading glasses. Does my sight have to be A+ or is some latitude allowed?

8. The most of me male friends have their hair cut, even the hair around their temples, which is, stressed by Leviticus 19:27, forbidden. How must they die?

9. I know from Leviticus 11:6-8 that touching the skin of a dead pig makes me unclean, but am I allowed to play football if I wear gloves?

10. My uncle has a farm. He disobeys Leviticus 19:19 by planting on the same field two different plants, just like his wife makes a violation by wearing two different materials (cotton and polyester). Moreover he often curses and swears. Is it really necessary we mobilize the entire city to stone them? Leviticus 24:10-16. Can't we just put them on the pyre during an intimate family meeting, like we do with people who sleep with their family-in-law? (Leviticus 20:14)

I know you've studied these cases attentively. I am convinced you will be able to help me. Thank you again for reminding us all that God's Word is eternal and unchanging.

Your adoring fan."

* * *


End file.
